


Fluffy School Days Christmas

by SonicoSenpai



Series: Fluffy School Days [3]
Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward parental moments, Blindfolds, Cat Ears, Catboys, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Konoe's valiant attempt to power bottom, M/M, OMFG what the hell is the world about to end??, Rai hasn't lost his eye, Restraints, Tails, Teen Romance, This is what happens, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai
Summary: This universe is based on Sisa after the Void, the universe in which both Shui and Leaks are still alive and well. This fanfic is based on the AU that is the Snow White Drama CD if you know it, so many characters are cute teenagers. So yes, underage. But YES. I want to try CONSENSUAL OMFG go play the lottery.Merry Christmas to you all--and happy holidays.This takes place in the Fluffy School Days world, but we haven't reached Christmas yet. So this one-shot is where it's at. Konoe and Rai have a consensual dating relationship (they are both students), and Shui (who is alive and is Konoe's dad) is sleeping with Leaks (who hasn't fucked the universe over since he's thick in love). They celebrate an odd Two-Cane tradition called Christmas.
Relationships: Konoe/Rai (Lamento), Leaks/Shui (Lamento)
Series: Fluffy School Days [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1130285
Kudos: 7





	Fluffy School Days Christmas

It was Dad’s idea to spend the winter holidays together. Both he and Leaks know of an odd Two-Cane tradition called Christmas. I am pretty sure it was our ancestors' way of honoring the gods—at least, that’s what Leaks told me. But looking at the traditions, it’s hard to tell. It's a really weird holiday.

For example, the Christmas tree. Leaks and Dad dragged in a pine tree, freshly chopped down from the woods, into the house yesterday. If you’re honoring your gods, how could cutting down a tree in a forest possibly do such a thing? I mean, if your gods appreciate nature, why would cutting down a perfectly good evergreen tree be anything positive?

And then, even weirder: we _decorated_ the tree, as it was dripping melting snow and needles all over the floor of the living room (which, I might add, _I_ am responsible for keeping clean) with candles (I’m terrified the thing is just going to burst into flame), ribbons, and small glass ornaments that Leaks brought with him. And why would my frightening professor of science have such gaudy-looking baubles?? And what a collection!

The end effect is enchanting, despite my fear of the fire. It glows softly and it smells nice. It's rather pretty and breathtaking. I think I might like this holiday after all.

Apparently there's another tradition, too, involving a stranger who comes into your home and brings gifts. Weirder than a stranger breaking into your house in the middle of the night, he actually knows if you've been naughty or nice (surely, over the past few months dating Rai, I would be in the naughty category). So... does this mean he's been watching us? Specifically, watching what I am doing with Rai this entire time?! What is he, some weird voyeur or something? It's unnerving.

A few days ago, Dad said we are going to exchange presents under the tree. Obviously, we have to buy our own presents since this Santa Claus person doesn't visit Ribika. Rai and I will exchange gifts, and he and Leaks will as well. It took forever to find something I thought Rai would appreciate and on a whim, I made it. And now, I realize I may have made a small mistake since I’ve _just_ found out that we will be opening the gifts together—as in, Dad and Leaks will both watch us open the gifts—and I don’t really want Dad to see what I got for Rai. I’m incredibly nervous.

It’s been snowing outside for a week—Ransen is much colder than Karou ever was. It’s cold enough for the snow to stick to the ground. Karou really was pretty when it snowed, but it melted into slush and mud almost right away. Rai has mentioned to me that Setsura, which is farther north, has even harsher winters, and he is comfortable in the snow.

 _Rai_. His plush white fur has thickened even more, as though he has a soft, downy layer underneath all that long hair. So his tail is even fluffier now. I really love how he looks. Actually, I love everything about that silver cat. I love _him_ , in fact. I’m just slightly embarrassed to expose him to my father’s whims, especially this Christmas one. I guess I can't help who my parents are. But still.

The house smells great, though. We have just finished a Christmas meal and I’m helping with dishes and clean up. Rai has tried helping me, but his “help” is a lot closer to groping than actual help. I like his attention, but it makes me feel very shy in front of my dad. So instead, I send him into the living room with a mug of mulled wine—Leaks-sensei’s special recipe—red wine with orange, clove, cinnamon, and sugar. And a special, secret ingredient, he said. I wonder if it's something magic. Leaks, while a man of science, reminds me of a sorcerer.

That brings me to the subject of Leaks himself. He is _so_ weird around my dad. He isn’t anything like the teacher I have seen in class. He’s scary as a teacher—he grades hard and marks down my papers if they are messy, even when the answer is correct. But when he's with Dad, that permanent scowl on his face softens, and he looks attractive, even to me.

I have to confess, though—as much as he looks like me, I try to smile more. There’s no _way_ I’m turning into such a frightening grouch when I get older. Every time Rai does something to embarrass me, I try to respond with a smile instead of a scowl. Really, it's not hard to do—even if Rai is insisting on trying to make me blush in front of my dad.

As I look into the living room, Dad is snuggled up under Leaks’ arm, and Leaks hasn’t bothered to move away. The fire is crackling in the hearth, and the candles on the tree are lit. There is soft conversation about this strange Two-Cane tradition—and I’m always shocked to see how easy it is for Rai to make conversation with adults.

It seems Rai has heard of Christmas before this year. When he was young and in Bardo’s care, they would celebrate the holiday together. Bardo would bring in a tree—without the candles or decorations, I think since Rai was surprised to see the candles on the tree—and they’d exchange gifts. Rai remembers getting his dagger one year and he was so proud of it. It's still one of his favorite possessions. They’d eat some freshly hunted game and share their liquor—even when he was only ten.

Setsurans are pretty tough, I think. That catnip liquor gets me every time.

This mulled wine, though—it’s lovely. I can’t seem to get enough and help myself to a third mug.

“Konoe, don’t over-imbibe,” Leaks warns me. “This isn’t just wine, you know.”

“What? Is it some magic potion?” I giggle at my own joke.

“Now, now, honey,” Dad says. “Listen to the man of science. Only _I’m_ allowed to tease him.”

Dad has grabbed his lute and is strumming a soft melody, singing gently. I think this is what he called a Christmas carol. I don't know the song, but it's beautiful and weirdly makes the tree look even prettier.

When the dishes are dried and put away, I head over to the soft chair Rai is lounging in and sit down in his lap. He grunts softly—but not so quietly that I don't hear him—as though I’m heavy and squishing him. I turn to look at him, and he’s wearing a silly smirk on his face. I’m glad he’s having a good time.

“I’m not _that_ heavy,” I mutter.

“You know, I saw how much you put away at dinner,” Rai whispers in my ear. “You can hold an awful lot of food. You're even heavier now. You keep that up, you'll grow as tall as me.”

“Oy, oy,” Dad interrupts. “I know the wine must be affecting you, so let’s get this show on the road. _Before_ you do something to my son I don’t want to witness.”

"Dad!"

I blush fiercely, but Rai just laughs.

Dad jumps up and grabs the presents, passing them around.

“For you, for you, for you, my love, and for me. Now. Shall we take turns?”

“Sure—” I start, but Dad interrupts me.

“Great. _I’ll_ go first!” Dad is really excited to open his gift. He does—and it’s a small gift box—and he gasps. “Leaks, you shouldn’t have! It’s beautiful.”

I’m a little taken aback when I see Dad holding a silver ring in his hand. And even more surprised when I see Dad grab Leak’s by the chin and plant a kiss right on his lips. It's still so weird seeing Leaks be affectionate with anyone. Weirder still that he's being affectionate with my _dad_. I can't figure out if I like it or am squicked out by it.

“So… are they really that serious?” Rai whispers.

“I don’t know,” I say. I’m flummoxed.

“Yours next,” Dad says to Leaks. “The children can wait. Patience is a virtue.”

Leaks opens his gift—which is light but bigger than Dad’s was. But inside the box under the paper is another box. And then another box. And another. And one more. It looks like a jewelry box to me—and inside is a silver ring—just like the one Leaks gave to Dad.

The chemistry professor doesn’t look terribly surprised, but he smiles and leans in to kiss Dad again softly. Even while we are sitting right there.

“Thank you,” he whispers against Dad’s lips.

 _Wait just a minute_. These aren’t engagement rings, are they? I want to ask and I feel fingers softly pinching the fleshiest part of my ass.

“Shh,” Rai whispers. “Don’t ask. They will tell you when they are ready.”

“How did you even know what I was going to ask?”

“You have your tells.”

“Are you calling me predictable?”

“Now you, son,” Dad wants to move along, it seems. It’s small as well, and it fits in both my hands. I take the box and look back over my shoulder at Rai, and he smiles—and to my shock, he looks a little nervous. Why would he be nervous? Now I'm a little worried.

“In truth,” Rai says as I am unwrapping the gift, “I should confess I didn’t know we would be opening gifts in front of others.”

I suddenly realize what he means once the paper is off the box. The box itself is pretty and elegant, soft pastel pink with lovely gold foil lettering on the front. It reads, “Trendy Tail.” I’m pretty sure I hear my dad giggle.

“Open it, son,” he urges me.

I lift the lid, and in front of my eyes are several small pieces of fabric—silk, I think. So pretty! My hands automatically reach out to the deep red silk and I take it out of the box. What is this? Is it… underwear?

Certainly, the first one I take out of the box is a pair of red silk boxers. The legs are a little shorter than what I usually wear. They feel amazing and soft—and my ears blush when I think of how they might feel against my skin. Then, underneath—two more pairs—a pair of black briefs and the other a soft gold close to my eye color with a string instead of any back at all. They are really revealing!

Dad whistles and Leaks laughs heartily.

I’m incredibly embarrassed—but also surprisingly enticed. I lean back against the warm silver cat behind me and I whisper, “Thank you. They look wonderful.”

“I can’t wait to rip them off of you.” (Thank gods Rai spoke that in a whisper.)

“Okay, kids. Just save it a little longer. This is for you, Rai.”

Rai opens his gift while I climb off his lap onto the floor. I can’t seem to stop touching him and I lean against his legs. And I’m suddenly feeling a lot better about the gift I got him. If Rai bought me underwear—silk underwear—then what I got him should fit right in.

Rai opens the box and takes out a piece of black silk fabric. It’s a blindfold.

“Oh my,” Dad says.

“Well. Like father like son, I see,” Leaks laughs.

“What is this?” Rai asks, meeting my eyes with his pale blue gaze. He pulls out the other part of the gift—several thick, silk fabric ribbons. “Is this… what I think it is?”

I nod slowly.“Is that all right?”

Instead of answering me, Rai leans down, a soft smile on his face, and kisses me—deep and passionate.

“You know, why don’t we call it a night?” Dad says. “You probably need to try out your gifts.”

Leaks chuckles.

“Merry Christmas, kittens.”

Dad and Leaks head back to Dad’s room. I hear their door locking.

“Wow. I’m impressed,” Rai says. “Are these for me to use on you?”

“Actually…” I start, and that single word grabs Rai’s attention immediately. His fur bristles and his pupils blow wide and dark. I just smile.

“I see. Well. Let’s see what you can do.”

He gets up from the chair and pulls me up to stand, guiding me to my bedroom. He closes the door and locks it. I feel my mouth filling with saliva when I hear the click of the lock.

“Now. You can’t be too loud. We wouldn’t want your dad to hear what I’m about to do to you,” Rai whispers softly as he strips off my sweater overhead.

“I think _you’re_ the one who should be worried,” I say. “And slow down. Wait just a minute. Why don’t you, um, get ready, and sit on my bed for a minute?”

Rai watches me grab the box marked “Trendy Tail”—and oh, my _gods_! Rai actually went shopping at a lingerie store called “Trendy Tail” for me?! I can’t believe it. How embarrassing. I’d never be able to do that. I actually bought the silk fabric myself and had Tokino show me how to do a few basic stitches. I made the restraints and blindfold myself.

Looking at the selection of new silk underwear—I know it’s going to take a lot more guts for me to wear the gold ones than I have tonight—I choose the black ones. I quickly strip out of the rest of my clothes and pull them on—and I notice the tie that goes over my tail is shaped strangely. I look a little more closely—and I notice several things. First, the opening for my tail is too long. Perhaps it’s designed for someone with longer fur than me, but even so—if I lift up my tail when the underwear is still tied, a _lot_ more of me shows that I would expect. Like, I wouldn’t even have to take these off to have sex.

And then the crotch has a strange overlapped opening—like my boxers do, only wider. And they stay open—exposing my cock if I want.

Holy shit!

I look at my reflection in the mirror—and honestly, I have been thinking for a few days now about what I am going to do to Rai after I get him blindfolded and restrained—so when I see myself in the mirror, I hardly am recognizable. I look… really sexy. And more than eager. My fur is fluffy with its new winter coat—and in my vanity, I grab a brush and run it through my hair and fur just to make it shine—my pupils are dilated, my claws drawn slightly.

And I mutter through the door, “Are you ready?”

“Mmm. I can’t wait.”

When I come out—Rai is sitting on my bed stark naked, his fluffy tail casually draped across his lap. But it isn’t doing its job. I can still rather obviously see his erection. He has the ribbons draped across the bed, and he is smiling at me. The smile sort of seeps off his face when I strut into the room, though. His eyes are filled with passion. He makes a little twirl with his fingers.

“Turn around.”

I do as I am bid, taking a slow turn around the room and flicking my hip just a little.

“Oh, my gods.”

I look over my shoulder and Rai is beckoning me with his fingers.

“Get over here.”

“You actually went into a store called Trendy Tail?” I tease softly, melting into his arms.

“Well, where did you get these?”

“I found the fabric at the market and I had Tokino show me some stitches.”

“ _Tokino_?” Rai laughs, picking up the blindfold and caressing my back with it. “What on _earth_ did he think of this?”

“What do you mean?”

“Shit, you made a blindfold and restraints! He didn’t say anything?”

“Of course he didn’t know what they were,” I say. And then I think—wait a minute. He saw the pattern. How could he _not_ know what they were?! “Oh… oh, shit.”

My ears deepen to a darker shade of red.

“Gods, you’re adorable. And so very bold. And these…” Rai brushes his fingers across the crotch of my underwear, deliberately brushing the silk over my cock when he does, “these suit you even better than I was expecting.”

“Okay. Enough looking.” I am firm in my resolve. “Lean down a minute.”

Rai complies and I tie the blindfold over his eyes.

“I can’t see you now. I might want to watch you a little more.”

“I’m sure you do, but you don’t have any say tonight. Give me your hands,” I order.

Tying the silk ribbons to his wrists, I crawl over him on the bed. I straddle his chest while I attach the ribbons to my headboard.

“I don’t mind you all bossy like this. It suits you as well as that silk underwear.”

“Convenient, that the headboards are made of wrought iron. Almost as though they were planned for this kind of use.” I climb off of Rai for a moment, and his tail flicks. He has his face and ears tipped toward me—almost as though he can see me. I know he can’t. I have tried and I can’t see anything through the blindfold. His hearing is much better than mine, I think, despite his slightly small and rounded ears. “Are you nervous?”

“Not at all.”

“Do you need a safeword?”

Rai chuckles a little.

“I’ll keep it in mind.”

“So you say. But I could do just about _anything_ to you and you’d have no choice.” I head over to my dresser and slide open the drawer. I have a cattail plant and a feather, and I pull them out. “Just let me know when you’ve had enough.”

It’s obvious Rai can tell where I am in the room by watching his ears. Anticipation floods his body—I can see it in how his muscles tense and relax. He’s so gorgeous.

I haven’t really touched him yet, and so—when I touch his throat with the feather, his skin shivers. I watch him carefully and he smiles, but I see his arms flex as though he has forgotten he has been tied to my bed. Instead, he lifts his chin and tries to relax.

I drag the feather down his throat to his collarbone, staying pretty far away from him. I’m sure he can’t feel the heat from my body. I use the cattail with my other hand and move closer to the bed. I let the cattail follow in the wake of the feather, trailing it down his collarbone and circling each nipple, then down to his belly.

When I touch his navel, he curves his back slightly against the bed and his knees bend as he slides his feet up on the mattress. I move even closer to the bed and coil my tail around his. He bristles a little but isn’t startled—and he stays quiet.

Mostly, I tease and tickle him—moving down his hips, caressing his cock lightly with the feather but not the cattail, and then down his legs to his feet. His toes curl a little when I tickle the bottom of his feet, and I think the backs of his knees are ticklish.

“Oy.”

It’s the first protest.

“What?” I ask.

“You do realize I will be using these on you, too? Payback's a bitch.”

“If you like,” I reply, keeping my voice calm and even. I cannot _wait_ for him to do this to me, and I don’t let him talk me out of my teasing.

His stomach still curves in every time I caress it with the feather. It’s really adorable, and I can’t seem to stop myself. He keeps making soft sounds, too—like he’s trying to suppress a gasp.

"Oy."

“You’re ticklish?” I ask.

“Perhaps I will use these restraints on you _outside_. You know, I’m quite good with knots. And fast.” His reply sounds a little like a threat, but I don’t take it seriously since his words are abbreviated with soft panting breaths.

My fur bristles up at his words.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Maybe during our astronomy class…”

“Stop it,” I say—feeling a little flustered. I can’t help where my mind goes when he mentions that class. My favorite class is astronomy and that is _all_ his fault. It’s two hours of an anxiety-loaded make-out session in front of the rest of the class. He has gotten me so close to coming by just stroking my tail or ears—I think it’s his goal to make me lose it in the middle of class!

I approach the bed and his scent is incredibly strong. He really smells nice to me—like freshly fallen snow mixed with mint. It increases like this when he’s extremely aroused—and I run my claws through the fur on the tip of his tail. He is surprised by my sudden touch, but he doesn’t pull away.

“Remember not to make too much noise,” I whisper softly into his ear. It twitches—and I can’t help licking it, letting my tongue squish around inside.

“Mmm,” he purrs softly, leaning into the touch as much as he can. He can’t move much.

I slowly climb on top of him, sliding down his stomach—still wearing my sexy new underwear and letting the silk drag along his body. I feel utterly powerful. I could do anything I wanted to him—and he can’t do anything at all.

After dropping the cattail and feather on the floor next to the bed, I drag my claws from his wrists down the inside of his arms and elbows to his underarms, and then down his sides. I lean in—and he can feel my warmth when I notice he tilts up his chin to meet my lips.

I kiss him gently—but he tries to invade me with his tongue. I pull away and kiss his nose and chin, unable to restrain my smile and this powerful feeling.

“I kind of _like_ this,” I say softly.

“I bet you do.” He chuckles.

Leaving a trail of kisses and licks and soft bites down his throat and chest, I lick his nipples and continue to the soft tuft of fur just beneath his belly. I groom him gently, letting my hands caress the smooth skin of his hips. He’s making more noise now—and I can tell what he wants.

To tease a little more, I kiss just the tip of his cock and then press my lips against the slit, the mildly bitter taste of precum on my tongue. I purr softly when I hear his gasp—and he doesn’t suppress his moan either.

“You need to be quiet,” I warn him softly.

“Or—ah—what? Your father is going to hear what you’re doing to me?”

I stop what I’m doing suddenly and look up at his face. He’s flustering me on purpose.

“You know, that doesn’t help me.”

“Actually, I think it _does_. I think under all this blushing shyness, you’re a bit of an exhibitionist.”

“You _wish_!” I retort. He just laughs at my response. I think he might be right but I will never admit it.

His legs come up a little further, shifting my body around as he wraps his legs around me. He’s quite skilled with moving me where he wants me even without the use of his hands. He moves his legs and slides me down to his hips.

“You know, if my hands are tied, I won’t be able to prepare you,” Rai whispers softly.

“Oh, don’t you worry about that. I took care of that earlier.”

“… _What_?” I don’t miss the fact that Rai’s smile dissolves suddenly—and I can almost _feel_ him fantasizing about me—doing just that. “When?”

“While you were helping with dinner. Remember? I ‘took a shower.’” I giggle softly.

“You did that… in the shower?” Rai must be thinking that he was in the next room while I was doing what needed to be done. I mean, we have a lot of sex these days. So honestly, I don’t need very long to get ready. But it did make for an interesting dinner. My thoughts were not on the food.

“I did. While you were _right_ next door. Helping my dad cook.”

“Gods—you are going to be the death of me,” Rai purrs softly and tips up his chin, hoping for a kiss. I kiss his nose again. “Uwaa! You’re such a tease!”

“You _love_ it,” I murmur softly. I lick his throat again and he lifts his chin willingly. His body is trembling slightly—and I’m flooded with a sense of power and lust.

My legs are on either side of his hips, and I raise up to my knees. Leaning in to kiss his mouth, I lower myself down right on his erection at the same time—and oh, gods, the noise that spills out of him is like nothing I have ever heard! How his fur bristles, and I even see his claws draw within the restraints—I can hardly stand it. There’s no doubt in my mind when I see him pulling against the silk ribbons that he wants to touch me—and he can’t.

It’s such a powerful feeling—and gods, he is so hard inside me. He is also quite a bit larger than I expected. I used a little lube earlier, but I take just a minute to allow my body to adjust.

Despite my earlier warning about not making too much noise, Rai is uncharacteristically loud. I’m not sure if he’s more aroused than usual or if he is frustrated, or if one of those things influences the other. Or possibly, he is trying to fluster me. In any case, him making sounds makes me incredibly hard and eager.

I lift myself up to my knees, pulling him almost all the way out of my body, and then drop down hard on his lap. Another soft grunting sound spills from his lips—and it makes my skin tingle. I repeat the action again, and again—that sound!

My chest is full of something that feels like a song, and while we have slept together in my room while my dad is around, I have made special efforts _not_ to sing. Rai knows this—he knows I am trying to keep quiet and keep my voice down—and probably because of this, I feel him thrust up from underneath my body, brushing me in the spot inside that makes me come completely undone.

Taken by surprise, my fur bristles completely when a shiver rushes down my spine—and even while my mouth is pursed closed, I cannot prevent the song from spilling out and shivering across my skin. And there’s _nothing_ quiet or subtle about it. It’s an I-want-to-undress-you song, similar to the sexy one I spilled that first day in class right in front of my dad.

It isn’t as if my dad has never heard me sing. I just… I’m not sure I want to share _this_ part of my relationship with him. I know he’s going to ask me about it later. I don’t know how to control its volume, either—and when I glance up at Rai, he has a smile on his face and an expression of utter bliss.

“Gods, you are _amazing_ ,” he whispers. He continues thrusting against that spot inside me—enough to throw me off my game and prevent me from controlling my own movements. I’m gasping and sighing and moaning, and unable to do a thing about it.

“You—uh—are doing this—ah—on purpose!” I accuse him.

“Of course I am. I love the sound of your voice. I could feel it just beneath your skin. You wanted to sing for me.”

I can’t speak after a few more minutes of this, and my claws are drawn when I scratch his chest. He is making me lose myself completely—even though he is restrained against the bed. He's not even touching my cock!

“You’re—ah—ruining my—uh—plans…”

“Oh, you sound quite pleased about it,” he purrs softly. “Kiss me.”

I comply, and then I do start moving my body again when I lift up off his lap. I also reach down and grab his tail, running my claws through the thick, plush fur, trapping the tip between my fingers.

This really isn’t the long, drawn-out, torturous love-making session I had planned. Instead, I am rapidly losing control, feeling my insides constrict around Rai, a little more each time he thrusts up inside me—and I am suddenly beyond the point of no return.

My song reaches a loud crescendo—and there’s no way my dad and Leaks and the people across the quad couldn't hear this—and it’s full of lust and desire mixed with a dose of crazy. Rai is completely bristled, too—and he is so gorgeous, tugging on his restraints. I know he wants to watch me—but I keep his blindfold in place.

My climax comes upon me suddenly—and I spill on his stomach, clenching up even tighter around him inside me—and he spills deep and hot inside my body. It feels like my song even gives away my pleasure—and it sounds soothing and gentle now as I collapse my body against Rai’s warm skin, my body trembling with a lovely afterglow.

I quickly untie Rai's wrists from the headboard and he quickly removes the blindfold, cuddling me up against his chest. In an instant, he lowers his mouth to my ears and grooms them, his tail sneaking up behind me to coil itself around my own.

“Mmm. That was quite a treat. Merry Christmas to _me_ ,” he whispers in my ear.

I don’t say anything for a minute—still trying to catch my breath.

“You know, you probably gave the entire apartment complex a merry Christmas with that song of yours,” Rai chuckles softly—and he waits a minute for my ears to fill with blood. He licks the tips—I know he likes to see me blush, and he makes me do it on purpose.

“That’s just mean.”

“You _love_ it. Now. You’d better get some rest because when you wake up, we’re going to try this again—only I want you in the gold undies and I will be the one restraining you. I want to see if I can make you sing like that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all my readers and happy holidays! If you liked this, you might enjoy the other pieces in the Fluffy School Days series. Konoe is young and easily flustered, and Rai is kind and sweet, if brutally honest.
> 
> And you have NO idea how hard it is to write smut when my kids are monkeying around in my office.


End file.
